


Dieci punti in meno sulla tabella del perfetto cristiano

by Halja



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Catholic Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Shame, blowjob, handjob, imaginary blowjobs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Galahad pensa a Mordred. O, almeno, a una certa parte di lui.[MMOM 2018 @LandediFandom]





	Dieci punti in meno sulla tabella del perfetto cristiano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arthurian maiden (8Daenerys8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Daenerys8/gifts), [Feanoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/gifts).



> Ad Arthurian maiden, perché se non fosse stato per lei, non so nemmeno se sarei mai finita a scrivere su questi due. E perché il titolo è una citazione alla sua divertentissima [Natale a Camelot](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=445059&i=1). E anche perché si tratta di Galahad, Mordred, e Mordred che fa cose a Galahad con la bocca.
> 
> E a Feanoriel. Perché avevo un _beata Mariaaa_ che mi risuonava in testa mentre scrivevo.

 

 

 

Quando cresce circondato da donne, e per giunta non donne comuni ma _suore,_ un ragazzo ha ben poche opportunità per fare domande su certi argomenti.

Certo, ben prima di lasciare il convento, Galahad aveva già _visto_ le bestie in cortile, cani e maiali e polli. E aveva anche già _letto_ certi tomi polverosi sepolti in fondo alla biblioteca, pieni di illustrazioni e descrizioni di corpi maschili e femminili e di lunghe liste di malanni e disturbi. Ma riguardo al _parlarne_ _ad alta voce_ … beh. Quando ci aveva provato, quelle conversazioni erano sempre terminate molto in fretta, troncate da una strigliata su quel che era e non era appropriato chiedere a una donna di fede o su quello che a un futuro cavaliere serviva e non serviva sapere. O, nei casi più felici, da una carezza gentile sulla cima della testa, uno sguardo vagamente malinconico, e poi _l’ennesimo_ discorso sul suo glorioso destino, tanto dorato quanto lontano, e _l’ennesima_ raccomandazione sul mantenersi puro nella mente come nel corpo anche quando fosse cresciuto e partito all’avventura nel vasto mondo oltre i confini stretti del chiostro e dell’orto.

Certe cose, quindi, le ha dovute imparare da solo, nascosto sotto le coperte e nel buio della notte, con un palmo premuto sulla bocca e il respiro bloccato nella gola. Chiedendosi, tra un grido soffocato e un brivido di desiderio e paura, se stesse peccando – perché anche se era da solo, e anche se non l’avrebbe mai saputo nessuno, quel che faceva non era forse un po’ _troppo_ simile alle altre cose di cui aveva scioccamente provato a chiedere, quelle così volgari e sporche da non poterle nemmeno nominare? O a quelle stesse _trappole della carne_ a cui aveva ceduto suo padre, quelle che avrebbero potuto condannarlo per sempre e impedirgli di raggiungere lo scopo di tutta una vita?

Ser Mordred riderebbe, se mai gli saltasse in mente l’orribile idea di parlargli di quei ricordi. E non sarebbe una risata gentile. Ma sarebbe lievemente roca, e molto piacevole.

Galahad trema sotto le lenzuola, pensandoci, e la sua mano si muove un po’ più rapidamente tra le sue cosce. Anni dopo i suoi primi, colpevoli esperimenti giovanili, è di nuovo notte fonda e lui è di nuovo sudato e ansante, e stavolta è _sicuro_ di star peccando. E la colpa, neanche a dirlo, è proprio di Ser Mordred.

Beh, no. In realtà, la colpa di tutto questo è solo _sua,_ della sua mente e del suo corpo troppo deboli e delle sue mani erranti. Ma se è la risata di Mordred a mandargli brividi gelati e incandescenti insieme lungo la schiena, è stata la sua _bocca_ a farlo finire di nuovo in queste condizioni.

Non che ci sia niente di particolarmente notevole, nella bocca di Mordred. Quella bocca sottile e pallida, stretta in una linea severa di scontento o disprezzo o contorta in un sorriso freddo e cattivo, schiusa per pronunciare un sacrilegio capace di arrossargli le guance o una battuta tremendamente irrispettosa che _non dovrebbe_ riuscire a strappargli una risata imbarazzata. In costante movimento durante le riunioni dei cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda, per discutere e dissentire e accusare e litigare e parlare, parlare, _parlare,_ incessantemente e con una voce che non ha proprio alcun diritto di suonare tanto gradevole mentre dice cose tanto sgradevoli. Lucida di saliva, quando riprende fiato per un attimo e si umetta le labbra. Rossa e un po’ gonfia, quando se la morde per trattenere un pensiero insolitamente gentile, che poi però in un modo o nell’altro finisce sempre per confessargli comunque…

Galahad stringe più saldamente il pugno attorno alla base del proprio membro, fin quasi a far male, e chiude gli occhi. E poi li riapre di scatto, perché dietro le palpebre abbassate, quella bocca blasfema e irriverente c’è ancora, e lui riesce a vederla perfino meglio. Ed è lucida, e rossa, e stretta. Stretta attorno a lui, mentre la sua testa scura e arruffata si alza e si abbassa tra le sue gambe. Calda, rovente, come un marchio di fuoco sulla carne.

Galahad si lascia sfuggire un gemito tra le dita, e non sa nemmeno lui se sia piacere o frustrazione. Di certo, è _peccato._

Mordred riderebbe – ma solo dopo averlo torturato fino a strappargli altre centinaia, migliaia di gemiti. Solo dopo averlo stuzzicato con la punta della lingua, lenta e lieve, fino a costringerlo a stringergli i capelli tra le dita e _tirare._ Solo dopo averlo preso più a fondo dentro la bocca, e poi giù fin nella gola, ed essersi guadagnato anche le sue grida più forti. Solo dopo averlo visto scuotersi e inarcarsi ansimando sul letto, ed essersi leccato via la sua essenza dalle labbra guardandolo dritto negli occhi, senza permettergli di distogliere lo sguardo.

Riderebbe, ma forse poi gli permetterebbe di stringerlo a sé e di nascondere il rossore del suo viso nella curva della sua spalla, e forse gli passerebbe una mano sulla schiena e lo consolerebbe con una di quelle sue battute davvero, davvero terribili. E forse Galahad sorriderebbe, un po’ incerto – un po’ come sorride adesso, molle ed esausto tra le lenzuola.

 

 

 


End file.
